PROMOTION OF CENTER EXPERTISE: ABSTRACT The impact of AR3T activities, resources, and opportunities can only be as significant as our plan for their promotion. Specific Aim 1 of this Promotion of Center Expertise component outlines our aggressive marketing strategy that targets a number of dissemination outlets, including the AR3T website, electronic newsletters, social media, and print media (scientific and mainstream) to reach a broad audience across the country. In Specific Aim 2, we focus on targeted steps to enhance the participation of women and underrepresented minorities in our programs.